A transmitter may transmit data over a multi-lane link by distributing the data over multiple lanes, which each have a particular bandwidth. The data may be reassembled at a receiver such that an effective bandwidth of the multi-lane link is equal to the sum of the bandwidth of each lane. For example, 100 gigabit (100G) Ethernet may use ten lanes each having a bandwidth of 10 gigabit per second (Gbit/s). However, if one of the lanes is faulty, the data may not properly be reassembled by the receiver, and the entire multi-lane link may be silently terminated without notification even if healthy lanes still exist.